Uehara Airan
is one of the main characters in Systematic Heart. Airan is a gentle and calm young girl who was the fourth to access her link-ego . She is a famous idol just 15 years old, who began her career in 2014, with Nobayashi Hasumi. She gave a break in her idol career to fight evil by joining the Systematic Heart team. Her catchphrase is . Description She is the purple link and the fourth to activate her transformation. Airan is a gentle, sweet and calm young girl who has her favorite hobbie culinary. Airan is distracted and can sometimes forget important things with ease. She is part of Idol Unity Ura-Omote, along with Nobayashi Hasumi, taking as her stage name Ura (裏). In addition to singing, Airan also knows how to dance, cook and play the piano. With the help of Idol, Airan can transform into her link-ego, . Personal Information Appearance Airan has long silvery white hair that reaches her hips that is always open and styled in a hime cut with a dark purple headband. Her eyes are a dark shade of blue. During her stage performances, she dresses in white and violet outfits, but casually she wears a dark blue jeans overalls with short shorts over a shirt where the sleeves are folded to the elbows of silvery gray color, finalizing, has a pair of casual black sneakers. As Link Allegro, her hair grows slightly longer and changes the colour to bright lavender with a few silver streak, as well as the back of her head gets tied in a small, low-hanging ponytail tied by a purple bow. Her eyes change from dark blue to silvery gray. Her magical girl outfits consistented off a dark blue top lined in gold with white fabric at the middle. The sleeves are puff with trim and pale indigo fabric and a layer of white. Frills line the collar, and beneath it is a trim of pale indigo. A red ribbon is sewn to the middle of the chest with a folded white cloth hanging from it. At the middle is a gold star with a sky blue gem. The skirt is layered, the top two lined in gold to accent the ornate waistband design. The first skirt is dark blue with a large, gold ornate star surrounded by smaller gold and pale blue stars, this is followed by an indigo layer, and one purple. The shoes are white lined with dots. The sole is gold with a wedge heel, and on the side of the shoes reside the ornaments from the skirt. The ruffled, split cloth cuff is half red, half dark blue. Personality Airan is a sweet and warmhearted girl who is always polite and formal, being very nice and soft-spoken to everyone. She takes the role of "older sister" because of how mature and responsible she is, acting like an adult very often. She always help the peoples, is very calm and always bake a pie on the some of her friends's birthday. Airan is always very patient and careful, she is very worrie about her friends and family and is always formal towards someone that she does not have affinity. She plays piano. Relationships *'Nobayashi Hasumi:' Her teammate and one of her closest friend. Hasumi and Airan are very close to each other, always doing things together. Hasumi loves when Airan does sweets for her, as well as her clam and polite personality, and Airan has a great admiration for Hasumi hotblooded, proud and carefree attitude. Airan nicknamed her "Hasamecchi". Link Allegro Yūgana oto , Rinku Areguro! 優雅な音、リンクアレグロ！ The Graceful Sound, Link Allegro! , entitled "Link of Elegance", is Airan's link-ego that she first accessed in episode 04. Having second best control over her magical powers, only losing to Forte, Allegro has powers over crystals, being able to shoot crystal fragments from her fingers. Her strongest attack is Allegro Concert. Her partner is the Musical Pixie, Idol. Attacks Due to her crystal powers, most of Link Acoustic attacks are crystal related. Her main individual attack is the Allegro Concert and her sub-attack is Allegro Suite, which is used to defense. Their main group attack is the Systematic Rondo, which can only be performed when the whole team is together. Listed below are all the current attacks already used by Link Allegro: *Allegro Concert *Allegro Suite *Systematic Rondo (along with the others four Links) *Harmony Hurricane (along with Link Forte) Transformation Sequence See also: Heart Module, Linkle・Active! First of all, the Compass Card enters Airan's cell phone with Idol inside. She then shouts: Heart Module, Linkle Active! and then a star with Idol's face on it is formed of purple pixels. Idol then yells "Start!!" and a white light shines, showing next a magenta vortex as the transformation begins. Airan appears wearing a dress made of purple light. She spins around and meet Idol, who was on his non-chibi form. They start dancing ballroom dance and as they spins, Airan and Idol body's keep alternating between a purple silhouette and normal. Her outfits appears and she taps her feet together to make her shoes appears. She then leaves Idol and steps on the floor. As she recites the speech, her hair changes colour and becomes stylized, so she strikes her final pose. Music Uehara Airan's voice actor, Yoshimura Haruka, sang several image songs for the character she plays: |-|Solo= *Voice of Light |-|Group= *Heart Module (along with Itsuki Yui) Trivia *Her birthday falls on August 20 making her birthstone Peridot. *Her name write is kanji is 上原藍蘭 which means "Indigo orchid above the field". *She is the only Link (in the civil form) with unnatural hair color. *She shares her voice actress with Nanase Yui from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Airan is half-french, half-Japanese. *Link Allegro's outfits are extremely similar to the Aikatsu! Coord Dark Purple Star Coord. *She is the only Link that dance together with her pixie in the transformation. *Her favorite song by Ura-Omote is Komachi no Shoujo.